Age of the Phoenix
by KAM000
Summary: A strange creature approaches Twilight Sparkle saying "The Age of the Phoenix is coming. Don't let it defeat you." When a race of fiery beasts attack Equestria, friends and foes must band together to save the land they love. Chapter names based off of song, "This is War" by 30 Seconds to Mars. I don't own the song or MLP. Rated T for character death.


**Author's Note: Thanks for checking this story out! Before you begin, I have a few things to say. **

**For my followers, I apologize. I have three other fics to attend to yet I bring you this one. But I have justification. "Everyone Knows, Conan!" is on hiatus right now, and I am fighting the urge to delete "Apparitions". What about "Fleas, Treats, and Other Things" you ask? Well, I am battling a nasty writer's block. Ever since those plot bunnies abducted me...you know, the whole instance with the brain implants and my ungendered kidnappers tried on all my clothes? That time? Well, I have had a really hard time writing since I came back. I'm alive though, and good enough to give you this.**

**Also, this is my first angst. And my first MLP fic. So please, no flames. **

_Chapter 1: A Warning to the People_

A look of terror in her eye as she tried not to say anything. She was vibrating like a cellphone, and her ears wouldn't stop twitching. She tried to keep it under control, keep it hidden, but nothing past the piercing gaze of...well, everyone.

Her friends just rolled their eyes thinking, "Normal Pinkie." Pinkie Pie was glad they thought this. That meant they wouldn't be asking questions. She didn't want to tell them, or really anyone. But she had a feeling she might have to. If she wanted to let Twilight know in time, she would have to.

"TWILIGHT!" She shouted, the first moment she stepped into Twilight Sparkle's house. After tackling her friend to the ground in a very peculiar and blunt manner, she said quickly, "EVERYONESGONNADIEIFYOUDONTLETCANTERLOTKNOWTHATANEVILRACEOFEVILCREATURESANDSTUFFAREGOINGTOATTACKTHEWORLDATANYMOMENTASWESPEAK!"After that long chain of incoherent speech, she took in a deep breath.

Twilight calmly pushed her off and got onto her feet. "Slow down, Pinkie. What's going on? You were talking too fast."

"I need to tell you something super-duper important cuz if I don't the whole world will fall to an evil race of really scary monsters but the thing is I don't know when they're attacking because I don't even know who or what they are since I just got that feeling cuz I know that whenever I vibrate and my ears twitch a lot I know that the world is going to be destroyed and taken over by an ancient race of creatures that will attack at any moment!"

Still a bit too fast. But slow enough for Twilight to understand. "So you want me to alert Canterlot officials to expect a race of ancient beings to attack because you got a feeling? As much as I want to believe you, you'll have to show me more hard evidence that your claim is true. Sorry, but the world just doesn't work that way."

Pinkie Pie sighed. "I knew you wouldn't believe me. Nobody will…" in a brighter tone, she said, "Well, I'm going to go eat as much sugar as I can before I die! Seeya later, Twilight!"

Pinkie Pie left, with Twilight in a big house all to herself. Spike was who-knows-where, and all her friends were off living their lives.

She sat on her bed thinking about what Pinkie Pie had told her. Part of her wanted to dismiss her suspicions that Pinkie Pie was being honest, but she couldn't. Something inside her said that the whole world was in terrible danger. But with extreme reluctance, she dismissed that feeling.

Spike came home. Twilight was too deep in her thoughts to ask where he had been all day, and she was trying not to stress herself out too much to begin with. Listening to Spike would just ruin it for her; he always told her something she didn't need to know about something he destroyed or messed up.

"How was everything while I was gone," Spike asked, sitting next to Twilight on the bed.

She shrugged, her eyes seeming distant. Staring at nothing. "I've just been peachy."

He had a little smile. "Sarcasm," he immediately pointed out. "C'mon, Twilight, you can tell me what's going on."

She flopped onto her head, her hair not leaving its perfectly straight composure(AN:How does shes do that?!) "You don't need to know, Spike. Just a nice cup of hot chocolate would be nice."

He uneasily got off the bed and slowly walked away. He only took his eyes off her when he disappeared into the kitchen.

She looked out to the stars, confused. She didn't know what to think, what to believe. She usually had all the answers. Why was she mulling over some crazy thing Pinkie Pie said? Wasn't that normal for Pinkie Pie? But still, Pinkie appeared to know what she was talking about, and what she said was eerily specific.

From the stars came a brighter one, a much faster one. _Shooting star, _she thought, _how lovely. _The more she looked at it, the more she realized the shooting star was shooting at her, and that it wasn't a star at all.

She ran out of the way as quickly as possible, watching in horror as this not-so-shooting-star neared its landing.

CRASH! Shards of glass strewn across the floor. One happened to graze over Twilight's left cheek upon the star's impact, but other than that the window was the only thing to take any damage.

It was made of fire. It was a she. She had a golden body tinged copper. Her eyes were scarlet cats-eyes. Her wings were magnificent, made of the same beautiful flame that formed her mane and tail. She had fangs, but they were not easily noticeable.

This creature rose to her feet and coughed. In a beautiful voice that surprisingly was in the same language Twilight spoke, she said, "Are you Twilight Sparkle?" There was a bit of an accent which is hard to describe to people like you and me, but the closest thing that sounded how she did was a European accent.

Spike, having heard the commotion, raced into the room and nearly fainted from the sight of this creature.

She approached Twilight. "Are you ze one I've been looking for?"

Twilight braced herself for death. "Please don't hurt me!"

The creature closed her eyes, upset. "I don't want to hurt you, Twilight. I need your help."

"You do? What for? How should I trust you?"  
>The creature sighed. "So you ARE Twilight Sparkle. Ze princess, ye?"<p>

Twilight nodded. "What's your name?"  
>"Eighty-one," the creature said with pride in her voice.<p>

"No, I asked for your name."

"Ye, my name is 81."

Nodding but not fully understanding or believing, Twilight said, "Why did you crash through my window?"

"Zen-Ikki, I did not mean to do zat."

Ignoring the seemingly Gibberish word spoken by her uninvited guest, Twilight continued to ask more questions. "What's even going on? What are you?"  
>"I need to tell you of a danger zat will come by dawn, and it will wipe out your entire world. I cannot tell you much wiss ze time I have, but I can tell you ziss: they plan to take your capital, and ze princes and princesses in it. Zen when my group takes over ziss place zey will kill you, too."<p>

"What are you talking about? Couldn't you warn Canterlot yourself?"

"Zen-Ikki, I am not a very fast flyer. I came here hoping you would be able to form a defense. I have to fight you if I want to live, and no one knows I'm here. I do not want to fight you. I want everyone to live happily."

Spike stormed up to 81, after recollecting himself, and said boldly, "What makes you think we should trust you, Miss 82?"  
>"It is 81, please do not mess up my name. It is all I have of myself."<p>

"What do you mean," Twilight asked while glaring at Spike out of the corner of her eye.

81 didn't respond. "I have to go before zey see my absence." 81 then sadly faced the hole she made in Twilight's window. "Zen-Ikki the mirror."

"It's a window."

She spread out her amazing wings for all to see as she prepared to take flight, then turned to Twilight and Spike. "Ze age of the Ze Phoenix is coming. Don't let it defeat you."

With a puff of smoke, leaving only embers and shards of glass and two confused and terrified people, 81 took to the starry sky. Soon she became so distant that she herself blended in with her surroundings. Just another star.


End file.
